Paige Callaway My Life
by BTolson23
Summary: One-Shot. Paige Callaway, a unique girl with a unique personality. This is her life reviewed, and the events leading up the the events of Last Laugh. But where will the events take her? What comes next in her storied life?


**(This is a one-shot about Paige Callaway, a character from two of my stories, and created by the awesome Angie2282. This is basically Paige reviewing her life. The time is based just before the events of Last Laugh. This is also the first time I have written something this long in first person, so I hope I did well.)**

My eyes opened up, looking into my room. My room was in a boat which rocked on the water. I slowly pushed my duvet of me, and sat up. Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Paige Callaway, and my life has been... unique. Unique in the way that I was never expecting it, it came so suddenly. Getting out of my bed, I looked into a large mirror leaning against the far wall, opposite my bed. My chocolate eyes stared back at me, taking in my messy brown hair, which reached just to my waist. On a cabinet next to the mirror, I took a hairbrush, and started to wrestle with my hair.

It all started years ago, back when I was alone at school. I remember sitting at my table at the lunch break, and staring longingly at the various groups which occupied my school. Everyone had a group, hell, even the geeks did; well, everyone except for me. In my thoughts, a boy named Ian McKinley came up to me. Next to him stood a girl named Erin, and it was known throughout the school that those two had always been friends, and everyone thought that they would eventually start going out when they were old enough.

Putting on my usual face when people approached me, I glared at Ian and Erin. Expecting them to just walk away, Ian merely chuckled. He asked me if they could sit there, and I was gobsmacked. I mean, almost all the girls had crushes on Ian, with his looks and personality, and I was no exception.

That was the start of the significant events of my life. As I grew up, the world grew around me as well. Ian and Erin had started to become close at fifteen, and a sixteen started to see each other. I also changed significantly. I had let my hair grow longer than the length it was usually, and had started wearing completely different clothes. Suddenly, I was popular; I was the girl who hung around Ian, the girl who was once a loner had changed completely. I was invited to parties, and I remember a particular party.

It was there where I met Kevin. Kevin Fischer was nothing but amazing. I had started to talk to him, and we both got to know each other. Sooner rather than later, I had my first kiss, with none other than Kevin. It was at that moment that we had officially started going out.

But happiness only lasts so long. Ian and Erin were slowly distancing themselves from me as I hung around Kevin and his friends. Eventually, they were all but gone from my life. I was miserable at the fact that I had lost my first two true friends, but Kevin had cheered me up, and for a year, we were happy.

That was until I had heard the news that I would have to move away. This resulted in a huge row with my parents, and I had even threatened to leave. Kevin had persuaded me to go however, and after one last heartfelt kiss, I left my first love.

Years passed, and one day on the news, I heard of the disaster of the Devil's Flight Rollercoaster. A number of people I knew had died on that disaster, such as the jock Jason, and Kevin's then girlfriend, Carrie. A handful of people survived however, including Kevin and a girl named Wendy, who had supposedly had a 'premonition' about the disaster, and had saved everyone.

For some reason, this perked something in me, but I never ventured into it until the news that Kevin had died reached my ears. I was distraught and lonely; practically living in my room until a girl named Rose Milano visited me. She soon became my best friend, and I soon declared that I wanted to discover what caused that disaster, and wanted to research all about these 'premonitions'.

Very quickly, I found out about other events that had happened involving visionaries. I discovered this site about Death, and I knew then, that I believed in him, and that I wanted to defeat him if possible.

Again, after a time, I had become what some would say 'an expert on Death'. Rose was still slightly sceptical, and she brought some tickets to go to an Orbis theatre, for a production of Chicago. In the first of events leading up to tha major events of my life, Rose had to suddenly back out, and that was the last time I saw her. I also didn't go to the theatre, and so I gave my ticket to a girl who introduced herself as Stacey.

The day after, I heard on the news that the theatre had collapsed, and my god, I remember so furious I wanted to break something, especially after hearing that there was another visionary. I was so close to Death, but yet so far.

I followed the events on the news, hearing the deaths of the survivors of the theatre that was everyone except for a man named Fred Point. Boy, I didn't know that I would meet him again.

After a brief conversation with a man named William Bludworth, I discovered that he had predicted that the next accident would be at a place called the Emporium Stadium. I brought the tickets, and had to stand in a long line in rainy weather.

That was the beginning of the end, the start of the list. Of which I was a part of. In a freak 'disaster', lightning had struck the top of the stadium, which got into the generators, blowing the walls and foundations out of the stadium. A girl named Tanzi, as well as Fred Point, saved us, that is, me and a handful of people. I was part of it, and secretly, I relished the feeling, the feeling of finally being part of it, the chance to confront Death for killing my friends.

It started by me being a participant in causing a survivor called Jeff's death, which resulted in him getting stabbed straight through the eye, killing him. I felt devastated, but I didn't show it. Tanzi needed support, and I was there for her. We worked together, and I had a version of a vision, where I saw the person, cause of death, and place of death. I saw a man named Daniel dying. However, Tanzi was left to deal with it after I was questioned by the police.

The next time I came in contact with her, I had the will of Fred Point in my hand, and after giving it to Tanzi, found out that Fred loved Tanzi, loved her to the bottom of his heart. I felt a pang, but I ignored it. All I cared about was sorting this situation out. The next death I witnessed was of Jay, and I felt more determined, but slightly helpless. What had I got myself into?

I discovered I was next in the list, but soon after, was arresting for questioning with Tanzi. Zach, another survivor, had delivered a package to the police, signed by a 'Rose Leardel'. Zach had come to pick us up.

During this, I had a horrible experience. I had started bleeding out of my nose, ears, mouth, everywhere. Losing control of my jeep, Zach and Tanzi had just managed to escape before I plummeted over the side of the cliff, into the vortex of waters below. But I was saved by the person who had bailed me out. The person named Rose Leardel.

I was brought out of my thoughts suddenly as I felt something on my cheek. It was a tear. I looked at myself again, and I wondered. What would come next?


End file.
